Freedom Fighters
by Jessicahg
Summary: UA ShikaxTema - Temari via o rock como uma forma de fugir de sua vida estressante. Shikamaru já desistira de fugir. A vida dos dois caminhava sem direção, até que um dia acabaram se conhecendo de uma forma muito... Problemática.
1. Capítulo I

"**Freedon Fighters"**

**- Eles só queriam ser livres -**

* * *

**Fic dedicada a S2Ino-chanS2, já que não consegui fazer nenhuma one-shot de aniversário, então faço a fic inteira pra você u.u Acho que é até melhor do que acabar escrevendo uma outra sem graça (Não que essa esteja muito melhor u.u).**

**

* * *

**

Sumário: Temari é uma roqueira viciada em bandas de Rock japonês. Shikamaru é um empresário bem sucedido, mas descontente; até que um dia acaba indo parar em um show de rock, e ambos acabam se conhecendo de uma forma muito...Problemática.

**Gênero: **Romance / General U.A.

**Casal:** Shikamaru e Temari.

**Obs.: **Colocarei _links_ com todas as músicas que forem citadas durante a fic no meu _profile_.

**Capítulo I**

Era uma madrugada de Sexta-feira. O tempo estava frio, e uma forte chuva de inverno batia com força nas janelas das casas, intensificada pelo vento que movia com intensidade as poucas árvores da região.

A maior parte das famílias estava dormindo; abrigadas em suas casas, temendo a tempestade. Mas esse não era o caso de uma jovem de dezenove anos, que, totalmente despreocupada, ouvia música alta em seu pequeno apartamento.

Suas roupas denunciavam que havia voltado a pouco tempo de alguma festa ou show de rock: Vestia um short preto de tecido, com fivelas que o prendiam a uma meia que começava pouco abaixo do joelho, cobrindo toda sua bota plataforma. Usava uma blusa social roxa sem mangas, com apenas dois botões fechados na frente dos seios, um casaco de couro sintético repleto de botões de metal e algumas correntes nos bolsos.

Estava sentada em frente ao computador, com as pernas esticadas sobre a mesa e o teclado em seu colo, enquanto digitava alguma coisa. Nem precisava de todas essas roupas, pois apenas suas unhas compridas com esmalte preto, repleto de enormes anéis prateados nos dedos, e uma luva com listras pretas e roxas alternadas até os cotovelos já chamavam mais atenção do que ela provavelmente pretendia.

Mas não era apenas a roupa que denunciava que havia saído, pois seu rosto ainda estava contornado com uma intensa maquiagem preta muito bem delineada, e seus cabelos, extremamente repicados, estavam bem presos em estranhos quatro rabos-de-cavalo.

Se alguma pessoa entendesse um pouco de rock japonês, já podia ter certeza apenas de olhar para Sabaku no Temari de que era uma grande fã desse estilo musical e visual.

Mas independente disso, a jovem parecia se divertir, rindo alegremente enquanto aumentava cada vez mais o barulho da caixa de som, com nenhum outro intuito além o de irritar os vizinhos idosos e cafonas. No momento ela escutava **Saku** de **Dir En Grey**.

"**where's the fortunate future?  
where does our fortunate  
future come?"  
**"_Onde está o futuro afortunado?  
Onde se faz nossa fortuna?  
O futuro vem?"_

Temari já pegara o microfone do computador e passara a gritar sozinha junto com a música. Não havia ninguém para escutá-la mesmo, e ela só estava a fim de se divertir.

Os vizinhos só não apareciam mais para reclamar do som alto porque provavelmente já sabiam que não adiantaria nada. Além do mais, a maior parte deles já sabia dá vida de Temari, logo preferiam deixá-la se divertir nos poucos momentos que agora lhe haviam sido dados.

**  
"dick men  
fuck off fuck off  
and wipe  
get back my merrily memory"  
"**_Calhorda  
Se fode se fode  
E limpe  
Traga de volta minha memória feliz..."_

Com dois anos de idade, sua mãe morrera durante o parto do irmão mais novo, e seu pai, antes disso, já havia os abandonado, apenas cedendo dinheiro para o sustento dos três filhos, mas sem a mínima convivência para com eles. Na verdade eles nem sequer se lembravam do rosto dos pais.

E pelo fato de Temari ser a irmã mais velha, passara toda sua infância e adolescência cuidando dos irmãos, como uma mãe. O rock havia sido apenas a maneira que encontrara para fugir de toda essa pressão.

"**where's the fortunate future?  
where does our fortunate  
future come?"  
"**_Onde está o futuro afortunado?  
Onde se faz nossa fortuna?  
O futuro vem?"_

"**dick men  
fuck off fuck off  
and wipe  
get back my merrily memory"  
"**_Calhorda  
Se fode se fode  
E limpe  
Traga de volta minha memória feliz..."_

Temari deixou um pouco o microfone de lado, enquanto combinava com seus dois melhores amigos todos os detalhes do show que iriam no próximo sábado: Sua amiga, Yamanaka Ino, e a atual namorada de Gaara, irmão de Temari, e também seu grande amigo. Ela insistia em dizer que o namorado era idêntico ao vocalista da banda **Gazette **quando este estava ruivo. Gaara não se importava, muito pelo contrário, já que era uma de suas bandas favoritas.

**  
**_"_**Under The Sun  
sesera warauka no youni hakujitsu no moto  
sakedashita nodokani nagareru seki no kawa"  
"**_Sob o sol  
Como se estivesse tirando sarro, debaixo de um dia branco  
O rio vermelho exposto que corre tranqüilamente"  
_**"shigai de tsukutta sandou wo omaetachi wa waraiaruiteiru  
mata te wo kake nobashi  
soshite yuri no hana ni ari ga muragaru"  
"**_Vocês gozam andando sobre a trilha da montanha feita de restos  
Mortais  
Estendendo as mãos novamente  
E sobre os lírios, a correição de formigas trepam"_

Temari não parava de mandar mensagens instantâneas para os dois amigos. Estava mais do que ansiosa para o show. Seria o primeiro que iría poder ver dessa banda, e só de se imaginar escutando **Ruki**, vocalista do **Gazette**, cantando ao vivo, ou **Reita**, **Uruha**, **Aoi** e **Kai **tocando, já sentia seu coração quase saindo pela boca. A ansiedade era tanta, que mal dormira nesses últimos dias.

"**Under The sun  
nani hitotsu mo sukuenai hitotachi ni wa ryoute no naka  
hai to namida to kamoku wo...  
zankoku na madeni kayou wa tsuki to taiyou  
ashita sae mo me wo fusaida  
sekihi ni tou wa kamoku to... "  
**"_Sob o sol  
As pessoas que não podemos salvar ficam dentro de nossas mãos  
Cinzas, lágrimas e reticências...  
É tão cruel que o que dissolve é a lua e o sol  
Até o amanhã conseguiu fechar os meus olhos  
As perguntas dos dias vermelhos acabam em reticências..."_

Temari voltara a cantar junto com a musica, aproveitando que ela já estava terminando, aumentou ainda mais o tom de voz.

**dick men  
fuck off fuck off  
and wipe  
get back my merrily memory**

_Calhorda  
Se fode se fode  
E limpe  
Traga de volta minha memória feliz... _

Logo que esta terminou, já começou a abrir pastas para colocar outra lista de reprodução, quando sua amiga voltou com as mensagens instantâneas.

**InoRukiWife:** **_Vai pra onde depois do show?_**

Temari suspirou. Às vezes a Ino fazia cada pergunta sem nexo.

**FighterTemari: _Você acha que eu estou preocupada com o que vou fazer DEPOIS do show? ¬¬_**

**InoRukiWife: _Hahaha, tá bom, mas mesmo assim, vai pra casa ou quer sair com a gente?_**

**FighterTemari: _A gente quem?_**

**DisorderGaara: _Quem mais está nessa conversa? ¬¬_**

**FighterTemari: _Vou ignorar seu comentário, Gaara... E não, obrigada, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar de vela pra vocês dois. Quem sabe eu não encontre uma maneira de invadir o camarim._**

**InoRukiWife:_ Se você fizer isso e não me chamar para ir junto, vai se ver comigo._**

Temari riu alto. Ela não estava brincando quando disse isso. Esse era o tipo de oportunidade única. Quem garante que algum outro dia ela teria a chance de invadir o camarim do **Gazette** e pegar algum dos integrantes se arrumando ou afinando a guitarra?

Esse era seu sonho...Ou um deles.

**FighterTemari: _Pra que você iría querer invadir o camarim deles, Ino?_**

**InoRukiWife: _Você ainda pergunta? ¬¬_**

**FighterTemari: _Gaara, acho melhor você tomar cuidado, Ino esta querendo te trair u.u_**

**DisorderGaara: _Acho melhor ignorar esse comentário ¬¬_**

Temari voltou a rir. Incrível como se sentia bem conversando com eles... Talvez um dos raros momentos em que conseguia enfim se sentir **livre**.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Em um apartamento um pouco maior, não muito longe dali, outro jovem estava acordado de madrugada, ou ao menos estava até alguns minutos atrás. Nesse momento havia acabado de cair sobre sua escrivaninha de madeira, em um profundo sono. Diversos papéis estavam espalhados pelo seu quarto, onde havia apenas um pequeno armário, uma cama de solteiro com colchas verdes, e a escrivaninha com espaço para seu _notebook_, que, no momento, estava ligado em uns programas incompreensíveis, repletos de pontos, linhas e os mais diversos comandos matemáticos.

Aparentemente estivera trabalhando até tarde, o que era estranho, considerando que tinha apenas dezoito anos. Mas Nara Shikamaru, apesar da idade, já era um dos principais chefes de uma empresa de computação. Tudo isso devido ao seu QI elevado, que superava o de muitos homens mais maduros. Podia-se dizer que seu futuro já estava pronto e garantido.

Mas, se alguém perguntasse ao garoto se ele se sentia contente com isso, ele com absoluta certeza negaria. A única coisa que ele queria era poder ficar sozinho em um lugar calmo, sem nenhuma preocupação. A verdade é que Shikamaru gostaria de ser **livre** para fazer o que bem entendesse, sem se preocupar com trabalho e mais qualquer outra coisa _problemática_.

Hoje o dia havia sido muito cansativo, e prometia ser ainda mais nas próximas semanas. Especialmente depois do que fora avisado na manhã passada, a respeito de seu próximo trabalho.

O que poderia ser mais problemático do que fazer uma pesquisa sobre a juventude atual, com o objetivo de ir aperfeiçoando seus programas para um publico mais jovem? E para isso teria que fazer pesquisas em nada menos do que o mais esperado show de Rock do ano.

Um show de uma banda chamada **Gazette**.

**Continua...**

_**N.A.: **Eu já tinha essa fic guardada no meu computador à algum tempo, pretendia postá-la só quando já estivesse com os futuros capítulos prontos, mas já que estava devendo uma fic de aniversário para S2Ino-chanS2 resolvi dedicar essa fic à ela n.n Espero que goste n.n_

_**Obs.: **Como estou muito atrasada com minhas outras fics, essa vai estar em segundo plano, então não esperem atualizações tão cedo, gomen u.u_

_**Obs2.: **Eu não possuo os direitos do anime Naruto, nem de seus personagens, e de nenhuma das bandas citadas nesse capítulo ou que serão citadas no decorrer da fic._

_**Obs3:** REVIEWS, ONEGAAIII Ç.Ç Não custa nada né? i.i_


	2. Capítulo II

"**Freedon Fighters"**

**- Eles só queriam ser livres –**

**Capítulo II**

A enorme fila que antes ocupava ruas, agora começava a se aglomerar na casa de shows Byakugan. Gritos estridentes podiam ser ouvidos, tanto de dentro quanto de fora. O tão esperado show estava prestes a começar. A multidão gritava empolgada, enquanto os cinco integrantes apareciam no palco. Podia-se enxergar o grande escrito **the GazettE**, seguido das fumaças coloridas e luzes que começavam a piscar. As primeiras batidas da música se iniciaram, e o publico se silenciou, embora estivessem cada vez mais eufóricos.

Temari estava encostada na grade, seus braços erguidos mexendo-se de acordo com a música. Vestia uma saia rodada preta, alguns cintos e um coturno um pouco sujo. Havia alguns detalhes em prata no seu espartilho, e algumas correntes transpassadas. Nas mãos usava os mesmos anéis grandes e prateados que usara n'outro dia. Ao seu lado estava uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Sua franja cobria seus olhos maquiados no lado direito. Era sua amiga, Yamanaka Ino. Usava uma mini-saia preta com correntes, uma meia listrada até metade da coxa e uma blusa social branca sem mangas. Nas mãos tinha luvas listradas semelhantes às meias e suas unhas compridas estavam pintadas de preto, exceto nos dedos indicadores, os quais pintara com esmalte vermelho. Começara a gritar pelo nome do vocalista, ignorando os olhares irritados do garoto ao seu lado. Sabaku no Gaara estava idêntico àqueles roqueiros japoneses. Vestia uma calça larga e preta com fivelas, dois cintos com detalhes em prata acompanhados de correntes e uma regata preta social, sobreposta por um colete também preto. Seus olhos verdes estavam contornados com muita maquiagem negra, e seu cabelo vermelho muito mais rebelde e espetado do que o habitual. Apesar de se fingir estressado com os gritos da namorada, voltou a dar atenção à banda assim que o vocal começou.

A primeira música a ser tocada foi **hanakotoba**. A Sabaku quase não controlou sua emoção... Como desejara este momento... Cada vez se sentindo mais..._Livre_. Desejara não ter bebido tanto antes do show, já que seu estômago começara a doer; mas isso não iria, de forma alguma, atrapalhar o momento.

**Hikarabite fumi tsubusareru no narasemete anata ni  
Kirei na hana no tonari demo ii soba ni otai desu  
Sachi usuku tanmei kawaru koto nado nai  
Aishiku tada aishiku anata wo...**

_Se for pisá-la depois de murcha desagradavelmente, pelo menos a você...  
Pode ser do lado da flor bonita, apenas quero estar por perto  
Não tem como mudar a sorte,  
No caminho que você passa sempre me acariciou delicadamente._

Nara Shikamaru não sabia mais quanto tempo ele iría agüentar ser esmagado por aquelas garotas eufóricas. Admitia que a música não era tão desagradável, mas a ultima coisa que desejara era ficar no meio de um show lotado, mal conseguindo respirar, quanto mais enxergar alguma coisa. E o pior era que tinha absoluta certeza de que isso não iria ajudar em nada para seu trabalho.

Estava próximo à grade, atrás de uma garota de cabelos loiros. Mal a música começou, e já fora empurrado para frente, perdendo o fôlego. Quanto mais tempo ele teria que aguentar nessa situação?

**  
Anata wa itsu mo toorisugaru tabi ni yasashiku nadete kureta  
Ame no nai hi wa mizu wo kureta tsuyoku ikiru you ni to  
Anata wa itsu shika sugata wo keshi watashi wa mata ichirin munashiku saku  
**_E nos dias sem chuva deu água como se fosse para viver fortemente  
E você sem eu perceber sumiu, e eu mais uma vez floresço em vão  
Para a flor que murcha não há nem mesmo água._

**Kareru dake no naka ni kureru mizu nado nai  
Kusaru dake no hana ni sosogu hikari nado nai  
Tada shiki ni obie nagara yami no naka haizuri mawaru  
Ima hikari wo haizuri mawaru**_  
Para a flor que apodrece não há despejo de luz  
Apenas fica assustada na estação._

_Entra dentro da escuridão e fica dando voltas  
Agora procurando a luz, entra dentro da escuridão e fica dando voltas._

Esticou os braços, tentando apoiar nas grades a sua frente para não ser tão esmagado, mas apenas a tentativa de tomar o lugar da garota fez com que esta desse um pisão tão forte em seu pé que o garoto teve certeza de que latejaria por semanas. Voltou ao seu lugar, tentando se manter em pé, e, principalmente, com ar. Se ao menos tivesse conseguido um ingresso vip não precisaria passar por isso. Afinal, porque justo ele fora o escolhido para ir a este show à negócios? Não fazia parte de sua função no trabalho. Mas, ah, claro, estavam com poucos funcionários. Ao menos seu salário ficava um puco maior, como se fosse fazer muita diferença.

**Dare ka watashi ni doujou suru no nara totemo kirei na hana wo sakasete  
Dare ni demo aisareru you na sonzai ni naritai**

_Se alguém sentir dó de mim, florescendo uma flor muito bonita  
Quero existir como se eu pudesse amar a qualquer um_

**Kareru dake no naka ni kureru mizu nado nai  
Kusaru dake no hana wa tsubomisara nokosezu  
Me no mae wa yami de fusagare mogaku watashi wo tsubusu  
Anata nara anata dattara  
Koko kara tasukete kureru to omotteita  
Soumatou no naka de naiteta  
Anata ga kureta kanshoku wa  
Yoku ga unda yume na no ka  
Wakaranu ga mama jiki ni kusaru**

_Para a flor desfigurada não há nem mesmo água  
Para a flor que apenas apodrece só lhe resta o botão  
Os olhos pararam à frente da solidã, me esmaga dolorosamente  
Se for você, se fosse você...  
Achei que poderia me salvar daqui  
Estava chorando dentro das lembranças  
A impressão que você me deu  
Será que é a ambição que nasceu do sonho?  
Sem perceber, aos poucos, vai apodrecendo_

Enquanto isso, Temari balançava os braços animadamente, tentando ignorar a dor no estômago que vinha decorrente do álcool. Mas, assim que a música teve suas batidas finais, viu o show de sua vida passar num piscar de olhos após vomitar no cara ao seu lado que tentara pegar sua frente. Realmente, não deveria ter bebido tanto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Não, Shikamaru realmente não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Só poderia ser um pesadelo ou algo do tipo. Este seu trabalho só podia ser uma piada. Como poderia entrevistar alguém no meio de um show? O que iria descobrir? Apenas que não deveria voltar à esse tipo de show, e muito menos perto de mulheres como esta, que, além de lhe causar uma grande bolha no pé, ainda fizera com que ele quase vomitasse, o que ele realmente não sabia como tinha evitado.

Não se lembrava do que a garota fez ao ter a felicidade de regurgitar em cima dele, exatamente porque não ficara nem mais um segundo para ver. Também não se lembrava de como conseguira sair todo vomitado daquela multidão de gente, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu voltar para seu apartamento, e, a primeira coisa que fez foi entrar em sem chuveiro, sem nem mesmo tirar as roupas, já que estas iriam direto para o lixo.

Depois do banho mais demorado da sua vida – e de deixar as roupas ali mesmo no chuveiro até que tivesse coragem para tocá-las e as jogar no lixo – ouviu seu celular tocando pelo que deveria ser a centésima chamada. Suspirou antes de responder. E, obviamente, era seu chefe que acabara de ser avisado de que o Nara havia abandonado o show, o que fez com que precisasse de mais de uma hora para conseguir explicar a situação, já que este não parava de berrar dizendo que iria o demitir, apesar de saber que isso não iria acontecer, afinal, Shikamaru já estava num posto muito alto para ser demitido tão facilmente; mas seu chefe adorava ameaçá-lo com isso, como se fizesse algum efeito.

Assim que desligou o celular se adiantou para a cozinha. Iria tomar um café para, em seguida, voltar ao seu trabalho. Ao menos era mais útil do que ficar em um show que não lhe acrescentaria nada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari voltara de madrugada para casa, com sua cabeça latejando. Não sabia qual era seu problema. Por que fora beber antes do show? Ela não precisava disso. Mas foi bem feito para ela. Estragara o show de sua vida e ainda passara pelo maior mico de sua vida.

Ino havia dito para ela não se preocupar, que pelo menos conseguiu ver o show até o fim, e que teria outra oportunidade. Bem, não sabia quando, já que não tinha dinheiro para ir para outro estado, e o que morava era, bem... um nada. E sabia muito menos qual era a vantagem de assistir um show sem mal conseguir enchergar, tonta e com vontade de vomitar o tempo todo. Ah, e tendo feito isso uma vez em cima de uma pessoa, estragando o show não só dela, quanto do garoto que teve que ir embora.

Ainda estava em sua cama, havia acordado depois de apenas duas horas de sono e não conseguira mais dormir. Sua cabeça não parava de latejar, e a tontura não passara por completo. E ainda tinha que ir trabalhar, ou com certeza perderia o emprego. Ótimo. Realmente ótimo.

Levantou-se muito a contragosto, e tomou um banho muito gelado para ver se melhorava. Vestiu seu uniforme de trabalho e saiu correndo de casa, pois já estava atrasada. E recomeçara sua rotina.

Todo dia, de Segunda a Sábado, das sete da manhã às dez da noite, atendendo mais e mais telefones para apenas colocar as pobres pessoas para ouvirem músicas por pelo menos meia hora, ajudando em absolutamente nada, a não ser transferindo-as para outros números. Uma vez por mês ela conseguia ajudar alguém. Mas era só quando tinham pessoas perguntando como se cria pastas em computadores, ou perguntas nesse nível. Não que seu trabalho tivesse algo relacionado com informática. Sabia que só fora contratada por que era bonita, mas, ou era isso, ou morria de fome. Ficava encantada com as opções. Mal sabia qual escolher.

Após horas de serviço, e de não aguentar mais ouvir o telefone tocar, retornava para casa de metrô, sendo esmagada pelas pessoas, como já devia estar acostumada – Mas ainda não estava-. Chegava em seu apartamento – O menor do prédio – E tomava uma cerveja. Sabia que devia ficar longe do álcool depois de beber tanto na noite anterior, mas preferia ignorar esse fato.

E, era quando estava terminado a latinha, que descobriu que esse seria mais um daqueles piores dias da rotina. Um daqueles em que seu outro irmão resolvia visitá-la.

Escutou a campainha, e lá estava ele: Kankurou. Parecendo desesperado, como sempre estava quando aparecia em sua porta.

Suspirou e contou até dez antes de abrí-la.

- Temari, tô precisando de dinheiro, sabe como é né... – Disse ele, entrando no apartamento da irmã procurando sua carteira por tudo. Ela já estava acostumada a mudar o lugar onde a escondia cada vez que este aparecia na porta.

- Não vou te dar, Kankurou. – Suspirou a loira, mesmo sabendo que no fim ia acabar tendo que lhe emprestar, a não ser que quisesse seu apartamento todo quebrado.

- Como assim não vai me dar? – Perguntou ele, começando a se enfurecer, enquanto não parava de passar a mão pelo nariz. Temari já nem sabia mais qual droga ele estava usando no momento, já que cada vez era uma diferente e mais perigosa. Não ficaria surpresa se um dia ele deixasse de aparecer em sua porta. – Para de brincadeira, cadê a grana?

- Kankurou, sai daqui, hoje eu não estou bem. – Disse a loira, abrindo a porta para que ele saisse. Mas isso só fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais irritado, jogando uma das cadeiras na parede, a quebrando em pedaços e fazendo o barulho ecoar pelos corredores do prédio.

- ME DÁ LOGO, VOCÊ QUER QUE EU MORRA? VAI, ME DÁ! – Berrou ele, e a Sabaku tapou os ouvidos. Às vezes, sua vontade era de pegar um avião e ir morar do outro lado do mundo. Se não fosse por Gaara, com certeza já teria feito isso a muito tempo. Mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho, apesar dele dizer que já podia tomar conta de sí mesmo, a loira ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Só que Gaara não sabia nada sobre Kankurou, ela nunca quis lhe contar, pois se contasse, tinha medo do que o ruivo podia fazer com o irmão mais velho. Apesar de tudo, ainda era seu irmão.

E se Gaara perdesse o controle, acabaria perdendo os dois.

Foi até seu quarto e voltou com duas notas altas. Quem sabe assim ele demorasse mais de duas semanas para voltar. Mas não confiava muito nisso.

Ele apanhou as notas irritado, e saiu batendo a porta. Temari suspirou, e foi à geladeira pegar outra cerveja.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Acordou assustado com um estrondo vindo de algum vizinho. Acabara de voltar do serviço, e estava terminando mais um projeto quando caíra no sono. Era realmente dificil ficar acordado durante a madrugada, sendo que já começava a trabalhar as sete da manhã. Às vezes se pegara pensando no motivo que o levara a essa vida tão cansativa.

Lembrava que sempre que seu pai lhe perguntava no que ele iria trabalhar, respondia que não iria. Achava que conseguiria levar a vida sem precisar ficar igual a seu pai, que mal parava em casa. Mas descobrira, infelizmente muito cedo, que a vida não era assim. Mas também sabia que não poderia ficar só se queixando, afinal, recebia muito mais do que muita gente que trabalhava o mesmo tanto que ele. Só que não era o suficiente para poder parar de trabalhar.

E provavelmente nunca seria. Não tinha tempo para mais nada. Quando não estava no serviço, estava em casa fazendo trabalhos para a empresa. Imaginava que um dia poderia criar um super programa que lhe renderia dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar ficar todos os dias, todas as horas do dia, pensando em trabalho. Ou realizando. Pensar, às vezes, ele conseguia. Pensar em como não precisar trabalhar, apenas. De qualquer forma, era relacionado à trabalho. Mas nada que fosse mudar muita coisa.

Às vezes, quando raramente seu pai lhe ligava e o Nara contava como estava levando sua vida, seu pai sugeria que este arranjasse uma mulher. Ou um cachorro. Shikamaru apenas ria. Como se tivesse tempo para cuidar de um cachorro, quanto mais de uma mulher.

Restaurou o programa que havia desligado automaticamente e voltou a trabalhar. Tinha muita coisa para fazer ainda, e só restavam mais seis horas até ter que desligar para voltar ao trabalho.

E tudo o que queria era poder descançar um pouco. Mas, por enquanto, ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

**Continua...**

_**N.A.: **Finalmente terminei a fic "começou pela internet" e esta pode sair do hiatus D: Resolvi usar esse capitulo para aprofundar um pouco mais na vida da Temari e do Shikamaru, não ficou muito grande, mas espero que gostem, e que acompanhem a fic n.n_

_A quem havia visto o primeiro capítulo, desculpe demorar tanto para atualizar, mas, como era só um e bem curto, mesmo quem se esqueceu não vai ter dificuldade em reler, né – se quiser claro –_

_E é isso, mandem reviews para eu saber que estão acompanhando a fic, ein XD Porque escrever para ninguém ler não é legal, e também não custa comentar né n.n_

_A autora agradece 8DD_

_**Obs.: **__Eu não possuo os direitos do anime Naruto, nem de seus personagens, e de nenhuma das bandas citadas nesse capítulo ou que serão citadas no decorrer da fic._


	3. Chapter III

"**Freedon Fighters"**

**- Eles só queriam ser livres –**

**Capítulo III**

Finalmente chegara o Domingo. Era incrível como os outros seis dias da semana pareciam um mês, e o único dia que não precisava estar trabalhando passava como se tivesse apenas algumas horas. Era tão incrível que a loira tinha certeza de que quem quer que fosse responsável pelo passar do tempo estava de brincadeira com ela. Não tinha dúvidas de que seu relógio andava mais rápido do que o normal neste primeiro dia da semana – Que, apesar disso, ela sentia como se fosse o ultimo -.

Havia terminado seu banho a pouco, e aproveitou o tempo livre para dar uma ajeitada na casa que estava em estado deplorável. Juntou todo o lixo acumulado da semana e saiu para levá-lo para fora. Estava subindo de volta para o seu apartamento, quando viu um garoto de cabelos presos que tinha certeza já ter visto uma vez. Ele carregava umas sacolas que pareciam ser de compras, e subia as escadas para o andar de Temari. Foi quando ele se virou que conseguiu reconhecer aquele rosto.

Tinha certeza. Era o garoto que havia vomitado durante o show. Não podia acreditar que ele morava no mesmo prédio que ela. Alguém que foi ao mesmo show que ela, morava no mesmo prédio e ela nem sequer havia ouvido falar ou visto o garoto por ali qualquer outro dia. Bom, se for contar que o tempo que passava ali não era nem 20% do dia inteiro, até que não era tão estranho. Mas, de qualquer forma, não podia deixar que ele a visse. Não depois da vergonha que passara. E se ele a reconhecesse e resolvesse jogar toda a raiva pelo ocorrido? Estaria certo em fazê-lo, mas ela realmente não queria passar por isso. Escondeu-se na curva da escada, abaixando-se o máximo que podia, enquanto ele terminava de subir. Por sorte, ele não morava no mesmo andar que ela. Se morasse, as chances de se cruzarem eram ainda maiores. Era só o que faltava para ela ter algo a mais com o que se preocupar. Não que achasse tão preocupante assim, mas não precisava disso. Mesmo.

Quando ele finalmente saiu de sua visão, entrou o mais rápido que pode em seu apartamento e bateu a porta. Ótimo. Agora sempre que saísse de casa iria ter que olhar para todos os lugares para não ter a possibilidade de encontrá-lo por ai. Assim que trancou a porta, ouviu seu telefone tocar. Era o número de Ino.

- Alô. – Disse Temari, se sentando.

- _Ei Temari, quer ir àquele bar de sempre comigo e o Gaara amanhã? Ouvi que vai ter uma banda boa lá._ – Convidou a loira.

Temari concordou, e combinaram de se encontrar lá pela meia noite de terça. Seria bom para relaxar do trabalho, o problema seria trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas ela dava um jeito depois. Sempre dava um jeito.

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte, como o habitual, e foi trabalhar. Fora mais um dia cansativo como todos os outros, mas, ao menos, tinha algo com o que esperar a noite. Conseguiu sair um pouco mais cedo do trabalho sem que a vissem, e pegou o metro lotado para casa para poder se arrumar. Mal via a hora de ter um momento de diversão em sua semana tão entediante.

Vestira uma regata preta qualquer, uma saia jeans curta, uma cinta liga preta e seu coturno velho. Havia terminado de passar lápis preto no contorno dos olhos quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Será que Ino resolvera passar em sua casa antes, ou será que...

Deveria ter imaginado. Já fazia uma semana que Kankurou não aparecera, e lá estava ele, em frente a sua porta, parecendo – se é que era possível – mais desesperado que o normal. Suspirou, e abriu a porta.

- Temari, preciso passar a noite aqui. – Disse ele, passando a mão pelo nariz e parecendo meio ansioso.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou a loira, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Mas uma coisa já sabia: sua saída já era.

- Eu perdi a chave de casa quando tava vindo pra cá, e agora não posso voltar nesse estado, você sabe... – Explicou ele, já se sentando sem nem pedir permissão.

-Kankurou, minha casa não é hotel. – Suspirou Temari. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e a Sabaku já estava chegando a seu limite. Não sabia mais quanto tempo iria agüentar aturar isso.

- Você é minha irmã ou o quê? Quer que eu durma na rua? – Reclamou ele, já ligando a televisão. – E me alcança uma bebida aí.

Temari balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar. Foi até a geladeira e pegou uma latinha de cerveja. Kankurou estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas a loira passou reto por ele. Pegou seu celular e sua carteira e foi em direção a porta do apartamento.

- Não sou sua empregada. – Disse, batendo a porta atrás de si. Suspirou, encostando-se na parede ao lado da porta. Discou o numero de Ino, e esperou que esta atendesse.

- _Alô? Temari? _

- Oi Ino.

_- Onde você tá? Não conseguiu chegar mais cedo? Eu e o Gaara já estamos esperando, e tem um amigo nosso com a gente, que, aliás, é bem bonito, vem logo. A gente já tá até fazendo propaganda sua pra ele._

_-_ Desculpa, não vai dar pra ir... – Suspirou a loira. Também não era a primeira vez que desmarcava saídas com sua amiga por causa de Kankurou. Estava cansada de inventar desculpas. – Tô passando mal, e acho que não consegui dormir direito.

- _De novo? Temari você tem que ir ao médico logo! Eu sei que você não tem muito tempo, mas pede um dia no trabalho para isso._

_-_ Tá, vou ver o que faço, desculpa mesmo, na próxima eu vou.

_- Então tá, que pena, porque a banda é realmente boa._ – Disse a Yamanaka, suspirando. – _Vê se melhora._

_-_ Sim, desculpa. – Pediu novamente, desligando o telefone em seguida. Odiava mentir para Ino e Gaara, mas não poderia falar a verdade. Além do mais, se dissesse, teria que explicar o porquê de não poder deixar seu irmão sozinho em seu apartamento, e isso não era uma opção.

Guardou o celular no bolso da saia e abriu a latinha de cerveja, cansada. Iria tentar enrolar ali do lado de fora para não ter que ficar agüentando seu irmão. Estava tão empolgada para sair... Ele sempre tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo. Parecia que era de propósito. Mas uma hora, com certeza, não iria mais agüentar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Saira tarde de seu trabalho mais uma vez. Ao menos conseguira terminar todos os projetos pendentes, mas agora já tinha mais alguns novos que lhe tomariam a madrugada toda mais uma vez. Entrara em seu prédio e subia as escadas carregando sua maleta e seu _notebook. _Planejara chegar em seu apartamento e já começar a trabalhar, para ver se sobrava algum tempo para poder dormir mais do que quatro horas. Apesar de que sabia que isso era impossivel.

Estava subindo as escadas quando viu uma garota loira encostada na parede tomando uma latinha de cerveja, parecendo meio perturbada. Iria passar reto, quando esta o viu e quase derrubou a lata, se sujando de cerveja. O que só fez com que a garota ficasse ainda mais irritada.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, parando no andar em que ela estava. Ela concordou com o rosto, e passou a encarar a parede a sua frente, parecendo meio desconcertada. Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas. Observou-a por mais um tempo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em quatro rabos de cavalo, e tinha muita maquiagem preta sobre os olhos. Seu rosto não lhe era estranho. – Você mora ai? – Perguntou ele. Talvez a tivesse visto algum outro dia no prédio. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça mais uma vez, o olhando de relance.

Ela não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte. Aparentemente ele não a reconhecera, mas não queria arriscar. E voltar para seu apartamento também não era uma idéia lá muito boa, pois teria que aguentar seu irmão. Suspirou, tomando mais um gole de sua latinha e já achando que o garoto havia subido. Mas estava enganada.

- AH! – Exclamou ele. Temari prendeu a respiração. Por favor, que ele não tivesse descoberto. – Você vomitou em mim! – Tarde demais. Ele a olhava com uma cara de como se perguntasse "O que você está fazendo aqui?". E também não parecia muito feliz.

- Acho que você se enganou. – Disse ela, sorrindo falsamente. Mentindo de novo. Mas ele não podia ter tanta certeza, podia? Afinal, estava escuro lá no show. Apesar de que ela tinha certeza de que era ele. Ah, realmente era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

- Não me enganei. – Falou ele, com cara de tédio.

- Hm. Sim, se enganou.

- Não.

- Se enganou sim. – Insistiu a loira. Mas tendo certeza de que ficar insistindo não iria adiantar nada.

- Você podia deixar de ser insistente e pedir desculpas. – Suspirou ele, apoiando as mãos no corrimão da escada.

- Desculpa. – Disse ela logo. Não iria adiantar ficar discutindo, muito pelo contrário: Ele poderia se irritar mais ainda. E demorar ainda mais para se afastar. Estava sendo realmente dificil encará-lo sabendo que vomitara nele. Era realmente nojento de se imaginar.

- Tá. – Disse ele. – Mas também, para falar a verdade, não foi de completo ruim, pois pude sair daquele show que já estava me matando sufocado.

- Quê? – Perguntou a loira, sem acreditar. Como ele poderia querer sair do show de sua vida? – Tá falando sério?

- hmm... Sim? – Falou ele, sorrindo de lado, meio cansado. Temari riu em resposta. Nunca havia visto alguém que ficara feliz por isso. Achava que essa deveria ser a pessoa mais estranha que já conhecera. E, afinal, pra que ele fora num show se achava tão ruim ficar lá?

- Ah, qual seu nome? – Perguntou ela, ainda rindo.

- Nara Shikamaru... – Suspirou ele, rindo de lado da risada da garota. Não entendia onde estava toda a graça, mas não havia se incomodado tanto. Fazia bastante tempo que não sorria por alguma coisa, por mais futil que parecesse ser.

- Prazer. Sou Sabaku no Temari. – Apresentou-se ela, sorrindo. Shikamaru assentiu com o rosto. O sorriso da garota era meio debochado, mas não deixava de ser bonito. Talvez não tão bonito para alguns, mas, certamente, era intrigante.

- Você não vai entrar em casa? – Perguntou ele, curioso pelo fato da garota estar bebendo do lado de fora.

- Ah... É que estou lavando roupa na maquina, e o barulho é realmente irritante para ficar la dentro. – Mentiu a loira. Não podia dizer que não queria ficar na companhia de seu irmão para um estranho, ou, certamente, iria assustá-lo de alguma forma. E, agora, ficara com uma estranha vontade de conversar.

- Ah... – Murmurou ele, não parecendo muito convencido, mas a loira não se importou.

- Você tem um tempinho? – Perguntou ela. Shikamaru pensou por um momento. Na verdade não tinha, mas...

- Sim. – Mentiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. A loira sorriu, e pediu para que esperasse um pouco enquanto entrava no apartamento. Voltou com mais uma latinha de cerveja e a entregou ao moreno, que aceitou.

Se sentaram no primeiro degrau da escada, em silêncio, enquanto bebiam.

- Então... – Começou ela. – O que faz alguém ir a um show que não gosta? – Perguntou. Shikamaru ergueu os ombros.

- Fui a trabalho. – Disse, sem saber direito como iria explicar aquela ideia sem sentido de seu chefe, mas ela não pediu por muitos detalhes, e ele agradeceu.

- Ah... – Murmurou a loira. – Nunca tinha visto alguém ficar na pista à trabalho. – Disse, estranhando.

- É. – Respondeu ele, apenas. Temari voltou a rir e ele a olhou sem entender.

- Você é engraçado. – Comentou ela, mas este não entendia muito qual era a graça que ela estava vendo, apenas ignorou. – Mora a muito tempo aqui?

- Sim. – Respondeu ele, olhando para a garota como se perguntasse o mesmo.

- Eu também. E nunca te vi por aqui. – Disse ela. Realmente, nunca ficava em seu apartamento. E muito menos ia em reuniões de condomínio, que ela mal sabia se realmente existiam.

- Trabalho muito. – Explicou ele, e Temari sorriu.

- É. Eu também. – Suspirou.

- Temos algo em comum. – Riu ele. Temari assentiu, sorrindo.

- E não posso dizer que seja um ponto muito bom. – Disse ela. Lembrando-se que ainda tinha vários dias de sufoco pela frente.

- Concordo. – Murmurou ele, parecendo cansado.

- É...

- E, acho que já vou. – Disse, assim que terminou a latinha. – Tenho muito trabalho ainda pela frente. – Explicou, se levantando. Temari assentiu, e também se levantou. – A gente se vê. – Falou ele, acenando e subindo as escadas.

Temari se despediu e foi até a porta de seu apartamento, criando coragem para voltar. Iria entrar e tentar dormir, torcendo para que ele já tivesse ido no dia seguinte

A ultima vez em que Kankurou dormiu em sua casa, levara seu aparelho de som, e agora ela só podia escutar música pelo computador. Deixaria a porta bem aberta para, caso ouvisse algum barulho estranho, pudesse acordar e impedir seu irmão de levar mais alguma coisa de sua casa.

Seria uma noite e tanto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O Nara entrou em seu apartamento, deixando seu notebook sobre sua escrivaninha e o ligando para começar a trabalhar. Perdera um tempo de sono conversando com a loira, e provavelmente não iria conseguir dormir mais do que três ou quatro horas essa noite, mais uma vez.

Tinha realmente muito trabalho para fazer, e, não importava quanto adiantasse, mais trabalho aparecia. Estava exausto.

Mas, apesar de saber que perdera uma meia hora de sono, não se sentia arrependido. Conversaram pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para esquecer o que acontecera no show, e que, provavelmente, se não fosse por aquilo, não teriam parado para conversar.

Se sentia um pouco mais relaxado, apesar do cansaço que ainda tinha no corpo. Ficar conversando com a Sabaku, certamente, tinha valido a pena. Esperava poder se encontrar com a loira outras vezes.

**Continua...**

_**N.A.: **__Tá aí o terceiro capítulo. É curtinho também, mas espero que gostem._

_E deixem reviews, por favor D:'_

_**Obs.: **__Eu não possuo os direitos do anime Naruto, nem de seus personagens, e de nenhuma das bandas citadas nesse capítulo ou que serão citadas no decorrer da fic._


	4. Capítulo IV

"**Freedon Fighters"**

**- Eles só queriam ser livres –**

**Capítulo IV**

A noite não havia sido nada fácil. Exatamente como esperava. Na verdade, assim que acordou com o despertador, ouviu um barulho estridente vindo da sala. Levantou em um pulo, tendo certeza de que algo nada bom estava lhe esperando. E estava certa.

- KANKUROU, o quê pensa que esta fazendo? – Berrou a loira, vendo que o irmão arrancava os cabos do computador da Sabaku. Parou o que estava fazendo para encará-la, nada contente.

- Volta pro seu quarto! – Gritou ele, sem saber o que fazer. Achava que a irmã iria demorar mais para acordar. Pretendia levar o computador sem que ela percebesse. Estava com pouco dinheiro, e a quantia que Temari estava lhe dando não estava sendo suficiente. Tinha certeza de que ganharia uma boa grana com isso, mas, agora que ela o vira, ficara realmente irritado.

Ela se adiantou, tentando arrancar os fios das mãos do irmão. Mas ele não iria ceder ao fato de ter sido visto. Tentou segurar os fios, mas, vendo que não obtinha sucesso, a empurrou. Só não esperava que isso fizesse com que ela caísse sobre a escrivaninha, levando-a direto para o chão e fazendo o monitor se estilhaçar no piso de cerâmica.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mal amanhecera e já estava saindo de casa em direção a seu trabalho. Como pensava, conseguira dormir apenas três horas. Ainda sentia seus olhos pesando pedindo para se fecharem. Não via a hora de terminar seu serviço e voltar para a cama, porém, ainda faltavam muitas horas para isso. Já estava no andar de baixo quando ouviu um barulho alto vindo de um dos apartamentos. Logo descobriu que era o da garota loira que conhecera no dia anterior.

A porta ao canto se abriu bruscamente, e um garoto moreno que parecia muito irritado saiu, carregando uma televisão nos braços. Temari apareceu logo atrás, gritando enfurecida. Por um momento lhe passou pela cabeça que fosse um ladrão, mas ela certamente não estaria o chamando pelo nome. Observou o garoto tentando segurar o aparelho, ao mesmo tempo em que a loira fazia o maior esforço para retirá-lo de seus braços.

- KANKUROU, LARGA ISSO AGORA! – Gritava ela, irritada. Não precisou de muito para o Nara notar que esta havia acabado de acordar: seus cabelos estavam soltos e completamente bagunçados. Vestia um pijama um tanto quanto pequeno e calçava pantufas. – JÁ NÃO BASTA QUEBRAR MEU COMPUTADOR E ESTRAGAR MINHA NOITE PASSADA?

- Eu não quebrei nada, volta pra dentro! – Ele disse em resposta, quase se desequilibrando com a televisão nas mãos. Shikamaru não estava com a mínima vontade de se intrometer, mas, visto que os dois estavam discutindo em frente à escada por onde o Nara pretendia seguir, certamente não conseguiria passar despercebido. E queria muito menos que acabasse sendo acertado por um dos dois, ou pior: pela televisão, que ele sabia que a qualquer momento estaria no chão. A situação não podia ser mais problemática.

- Não volto porcaria nenhuma! LARGA ISSO, AGORA! QUER QUE EU CHAME A POLÍCIA?

- Vai denunciar seu próprio irmão? – Zombou Kankurou, irritando ainda mais a loira. Aparentemente a discussão não acabaria tão cedo, e ele não podia dar ao luxo de chegar atrasado ao trabalho. Pigarreou, tentando inutilmente se fazer ouvir. Mas a briga continuou como se ele nem estivesse ali. Pigarreou mais alto, mas obviamente não funcionou. Suspirou. Por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ele?

- Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou o Nara, finalmente. Realmente, não poderia pensar em algo melhor para dizer? A verdade é que a situação era tão problemática, que só queria se livrar dela logo. E tinha a "leve" impressão de que o fato da loira estar vestindo apenas essas roupas piorava ainda mais o seu problema. Mas isso realmente não importava mais, pois eles pareciam ter finalmente notado sua presença. Temari, por alguma razão, parecia aliviada, enquanto Kankurou não pareceu muito contente, como era de se esperar.

- Que é? – Perguntou ele, tentando inutilmente fazer parecer que não tentava levar o aparelho.

- Ahn. Oi. – Disse a loira, também tentando disfarçar a situação. – É meu irmão. Ele quer levar minha televisão pro técnico, mas eu tô tentando dizer que ela está boa.

Shikamaru fingiu entender. Alguém deveria dizer à Temari que ela não sabia mentir, porém não seria ele a fazer isso. Observou a Sabaku puxar o aparelho com força e retirá-lo das mãos do irmão, que saiu bufando.

- Tudo bem? – Repetiu o Nara, assim que o outro se afastou pelas escadas. A loira segurava a televisão, parecendo cansada e um pouco irritada.

- Ah. Sim. – Mentiu. – Obrigada. – Disse, seguindo novamente para seu apartamento. Shikamaru assentiu, e também se virou, apressando o passo para não perder o horário.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sua vida era uma droga. Como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente, seu irmão conseguia fazer dela um inferno. Após entrar em seu apartamento, trancou a porta e olhou para seu computador esmigalhado no chão. Levara três anos pra juntar todo o dinheiro para conseguir comprá-lo, e agora Kankurou fizera o favor de destruir tudo.

E nem havia tempo para lamentar a "perda", pois tinha que se apressar para ir ao trabalho. Estava mais do que atrasada, e provavelmente o fato de sair mais cedo no dia anterior agravaria o atraso. Não podia perder o emprego de forma alguma.

Entretanto, como era normal devido a sua má sorte, perdeu o metrô por muito pouco e acabou se atrasando. Seu chefe estava de plantão em frente a sua mesa. Fez um discurso sobre sua irresponsabilidade e que teria que sair mais tarde hoje. Desconfiava que fosse notar a diferença em seu salário depois.

Havia bem menos gente nas ruas quando saiu do serviço. Manteve uma passada rápida para tentar pegar o próximo metro, já que, há essa hora, desconfiava que se não o conseguisse teria de esperar mais meia hora até o próximo.

E, como já esperava, o metrô saiu assim que o avistou na estação. Sentou-se nos bancos de madeira, e esperou o tempo passar até que seu metrô chegasse. Mas, de qualquer forma, não se importou muito. Não estava nem um pouco animada para chegar à sua casa e ter de limpar os pedaços de seu computador. Cada vez que pensava nisso se sentia mais desanimada. Como iria fazer para freqüentar os fóruns? Ouvir suas músicas? Pesquisar notícias sobre suas bandas favoritas? Não teria como saber de todas as novidades e lançamentos apenas a partir de Ino. O que seria de seu mísero tempo livre em casa agora?

Percorreu todo o trajeto se lamentando e pensando em mil e uma maneiras de se vingar de Kankurou, apesar de saber que não realizaria nenhuma delas. Embora soubesse que, no fundo, uma delas seria para o bem do irmão. Mas sabia que ele nunca iria concordar com ela, era capaz até de ficar ainda mais insuportável.

E por medo do que _poderia_ acontecer, sua vida continuaria sempre a mesma. Nada iria mudar.

Finalmente chegara a seu prédio. Percorrera todo o caminho automaticamente, vagando em pensamentos. Subiu as escadas até finalmente chegar a seu andar, quando escutou alguns passos se aproximado pela escada.

Era o Nara, carregando a mesma maleta de sempre, só que dessa vez com outras pastas ao lado. Ele sorriu de leve ao vê-la, parecendo meio desconcertado, provavelmente pelo ocorrido de manhã.

- Oi. - Cumprimentou ele, parando no mesmo andar que a loira.

- Oi. – Sorriu ela. E, por um momento, pensou que esta noite pudesse ser, nem que fosse um pouco, melhor do que planejava. – É, desculpa por hoje.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ele. Pensou em se despedir, mas algo fez com que continuasse o assunto. – Mas _você_ não parece muito bem. Tudo certo no seu apartamento?

- É... – Pretendia mentir e dizer que estava tudo bem. Só que já estava cansada de mentiras. Meia verdade parecia legal. – Não... Com a discussão, meu computador quebrou, eu nem tive tempo de limpar, e realmente espero que não tenha nada pegando fogo. – Sorriu, tentando brincar com a situação para que ele não suspeitasse sobre a outra mentira da manhã. Ela realmente não sabia que mentia mal.

- Pegando fogo provavelmente não está, mas se quiser te ajudo a limpar. – Sugeriu ele, admirando o sorriso da loira.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Era quase madrugada, e lá estava ele: Entrando no apartamento de uma mulher praticamente desconhecida e a ajudando a limpar sua sala dos destroços do computador. Era realmente problemático, mas ele não parecia estar se preocupando muito com esse detalhe no momento.

- Hm. Valeu. – Agradeceu a loira, assim que terminaram de colocar o ultimo objeto sobre a escrivaninha recém levantada. Não sabia ao certo por que aceitara a ajuda do moreno, mas provavelmente pelo fato de que limpar tudo sozinha não parecia nem um pouco agradável. Tinha esperança de que o CPU ainda estivesse intacto, mas, já que não o deixava num local muito baixo, a queda fez com que algumas peças se soltassem. Mas parecia que a maioria havia sobrevivido. O que era bom, já não tinha dinheiro para comprar novas tão cedo. Muito menos o monitor. – Acho que vou ficar sem computador por um tempo. – Suspirou, irritada ao se lembrar de que a culpa era de Kankurou.

- Eu tenho um sobrando lá no meu apartamento... Se quiser pode aparecer por lá quando eu estiver. – Sugeriu. Não sabia por que estava dizendo isso a ela, acabou saindo sem pensar. Mas também não iria se importar que ela fosse. Por alguma razão, gostava da presença dela.

- Ah. Obrigada. – Respondeu surpresa. Não sabia se ia ter coragem de aparecer assim na casa de um quase estranho, mas ficar mais de um ano sem usar o computador também não lhe parecia uma boa opção. – Quer tomar algo? – Perguntou. Sabia que estava tarde, porém não custava nada oferecer, afinal, ele mal a conhecia e foi até ali ajudá-la.

- Aceito. – Disse, e Temari se adiantou à geladeira, da qual retirou duas latinhas de cerveja, como o habitual. Ofereceu-a ao moreno, e os dois se sentaram sobre o sofá em frente à televisão recém "devolvida".

- A televisão não quebrou, né? – Riu o Nara, ao notar que os cabos já estavam conectados. Esquecera-se de que a loira mentira sobre a levar ao concerto. Quer dizer, ele sabia reconhecer uma mentira daquelas. Não sabia ao certo o que havia realmente acontecido, mas ouvira-a comentando sobre o tal de Kankurou ter quebrado o computador.

- Ah, bem, tá com uns problemas em alguns canais só... – Mentiu ela, parecendo desconcertada. Não gostava de mentir, mas também não podia falar a verdade.

- Sei... – Murmurou ele, fingindo acreditar. Isso sim era problemático demais para ele, era melhor mudar de assunto. Não que tivesse muitas idéias sobre o que falar. Tomou um gole da cerveja, que, aliás, nem gostava tanto, e permaneceu em silêncio.

- Você volta sempre tarde assim? – Perguntou ela, procurando algum assunto diferente.

- Na maioria das vezes. E você?

- Não. Perdi o metrô, e também tive que ficar até mais tarde hoje. – Explicou. – Não sei como você agüenta voltar tão tarde assim...

- Nem eu... Mas acho melhor ir, realmente está tarde. – Disse, consultando o relógio. Já previa mais uma noite de no máximo três horas de sono. Ela o acompanhou até a porta e se despediram brevemente.

- Ah – Disse ele, antes que Temari fechasse a porta. - Meu apartamento é logo acima do seu. 206. – Por um momento a Sabaku pareceu tentar entender o motivo dele dizer, mas logo se lembrou. – O computador... Se quiser usar.

- Ah, claro, obrigada. – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Até outro dia.

- Até. – Despediu-se ele, virando-se para voltar ao seu. Temari observou até que ele desaparecesse pelas escadas e retornou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Surpreendentemente, a perda do computador não estava sendo tão trágica como ela imaginava.

Quando conversava com Shikamaru, sentia que estava próxima a alguém com preocupações e sonhos distantes assim como ela. De alguma forma, conversar com ele fazia parecer que esses sonhos não estavam tão distantes assim.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Logo chegou o Domingo. Ou talvez não tão logo, já que, para a loira, este demorava muito mais que o normal para chegar. Estava em sua sala, assistindo algum filme idiota na televisão. Ino e Gaara não puderam sair, e a Sabaku acabou ficando sem ter o que fazer. Para falar a verdade, também não estava muito disposta.

Se ao menos tivesse o seu computador.

É. Talvez ir falar com seu vizinho do 206 não fosse uma má idéia.

**Continua...**

_**N.A.: **__Hey, espero que gostem do capítulo n.n Foi demorado pra escrever, já que não sabia muito bem o que colocar, e precisei de ajuda D: mas espero que tenha ficado bom._

_Mandem reviews! Obrigada :D_

_**Obs.: **__Eu não possuo os direitos do anime Naruto, nem de seus personagens, e de nenhuma das bandas citadas no decorrer da fic._


End file.
